Où les moldus font de la magie
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Quant un simple baiser remplace si bien les médicaments! HPDM


**Où les moldus font de la magie**

Note aux lecteurs: le concept du bisou magique m'a été enseigné par ma grand-mère il y a de nombreuses années. Je dois le prénom de Tantale à Tempus frangit, que je remercie pour son aide infiniment précieuse. Bonne lecture!**  
**

« Ouiiiiiiin!

- Mais faites-le taire!

- Oh, mon pauvre chéri! Où est-ce que tu t'es cogné?

- Granger, tu vois bien que ton môme est trop occupé à pleurer pour te répondre! Donne-lui une potion de sommeil qu'il cesse de pleurnicher!

- Malfoy, tu exagères, tu pourrais faire un effort!

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Doux Merlin! Il s'est cogné! Herm', qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Où sont les médicaments? Les potions? Les onguents, les crèmes?

- Calme-toi, Ron! Ce n'est rien! Il s'est simplement cogné la tête sur le bord de la commode.

- Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est affreux!

- Et gnagnagna!

- Malfoy, ferme-la! »

Draco, passablement vexé de s'être fait clouer le bec aussi facilement, se renfonça dans le profond fauteuil qu'il occupait, ouvrant ostensiblement le journal qui traînait sur la table basse pour bien montrer qu'il se désintéressait totalement de la situation présente. Ron monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, espérant ainsi arriver plus vite à l'armoire à pharmacie. Hermione, avec son calme olympien, avait appliqué une pièce de cinq noises sur l'œuf qui commençait à poindre à la lisière des cheveux roux de son fils. Ce dernier reniflait bruyamment lorsque Harry entra dans le salon, ignorant tout de la situation.

« Oh! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Tantale? Tu t'es battu avec un hyppogriffe? » demanda le nouveau venu, esquissant un sourire lorsqu'il avisa les mèches blondes qui dépassaient de derrière le dossier du fauteuil. Tantale Weasley répondit un peu honteux: « Non, je me suis cogné...

- Et cette commode, tu lui as donné une correction?

- Non... »

Le petit garçon essuya son nez humide sur la manche du pull que lui avait tricoté sa grand-mère. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Harry s'avança alors vers son filleul, lui souriant d'un air encourageant. « Allez, tu es un grand garçon! Je suis sûr que la commode ne recommencera pas quand tu lui aura montré de quoi tu es capable. » Un rire légèrement moqueur s'éleva de derrière le fauteuil mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Il prit son filleul dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur la bosse – désormais d'un joli mauve – qui ornait son front. « Et hop tu es guéri!

- Ah bon? Je suis vraiment guéri?

- Comment, tu ne sens pas que tu n'as plus mal? Mais mon bisou est magique!

- Vraiment?

- Tu oserais douter de mes capacités à faire de la magie?

- Non! »

Les yeux bruns de l'enfant brillaient d'admiration. À ce moment-là, Ron entra dans la pièce, disparaissant derrière une montagne de bandes, gazes, tubes de pommades et rouleaux de sparadrap.

« Comme je ne savais pas quoi prendre, j'ai apporté la boîte, » énonça-t-il, l'inquiétude pointant toujours dans sa voix. Lorsqu'il vit son fils rire aux éclats sous les chatouilles de son parrain, il écarquilla les yeux. « Mais...

- Bisou magique, » expliqua Hermione d'un ton docte à son mari qui semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre la situation.

« Comment ça, bisou magique?

- Le bisou magique est un concept moldu qui se base sur la psychologie. Lorsqu'un enfant pleure après s'être fait mal, on lui fait un « bisou magique » qui n'a rien de magique mais vise à le calmer, étant donné que la douleur est en partie dans sa tête.

- Ooooh! Alors les moldus font en fait un peu de magie?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, bien que tu riques gros en parlant de la psychologie comme d'une pratique magique. »

Ron avait cessé de comprendre et regardait d'un air las ses boîtes éparpillées devant lui. Une sonnerie retentit dans la cuisine. « A table! » s'écria joyeusement Hermione. Alors Ron décida qu'il irait ranger sa pharmacie plus tard. On entendit un froissement de papier et la tête blonde de Malfoy émergea. « Tiens, tu es toujours là? marmonna Ron.

- Et oui! C'est bête, tu vas devoir supporter ma présence un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois, » répliqua Malfoy d'un ton un peu plus acerbe qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Harry et Tantale s'était déjà précipités sur la table, le premier aidant le second à grimper sur sa chaise. Hermione quant à elle avait disparu dans sa cuisine et mieux valait ne pas trop s'approcher d'elle dans ces moments-là. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle à manger, elle avait les bras chargés d'une énorme cocotte en fonte d'où s'élevait un fumet plus qu'alléchant. « Gigot d'agneau à la menthe! » claironna-t-elle en déposant délicatement le plat brûlant au centre de la table. Tantale battait des mains joyeusement, Harry se lécha les babines, Ron salivait déjà et même Draco avait comme une lueur affamée dans ses prunelles.

« Aïeuh! » s'exclama Ron, se relevant en frottant énergiquement le dessus de sa tête. Il s'était baissé pour récupérer sa serviette qui avait glissé sous la table et s'était assommé en remontant. Aussitôt son fils se précipita vers lui, escalada ses genoux et lui déposa un bisou sur la tête, essuyant par ce geste la sauce qui lui restait autour de la bouche. Draco eut un sourire moqueur, mais Ron était bien trop occupé à serrer son fils dans ses bras pour s'en rendre compte. Hermione observait de son côté avec un air un peu surpris la mimique de ses invités: tous deux afficaient cet air à la fois amusé et attendri. C'était effrayant de voir l'influence qu'avaient ces deux-là l'un sur l'autre!

« Herm'? » demanda Ron d'un air suppliant. « Pourquoi les bisous magiques ne sont-ils d'aucuns effet sur moi?

- Parce que tu n'y crois pas mécréant!

- Mais bien sûr que si, j'y crois! Mais je ne pense pas que Tatale soit assez puissant pour me guérir par un simple baiser.

- Soit. »

Hermione s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le crâne roux de son époux, avec un rire moqueur. C'en fut trop pour Draco qui tenta d'étouffer son rire dans son verre de vin. Harry échangea un clin d'oeil amusé son amie et Tantale regardait la scène d'un air émerveillé.

La nuit était tombée maintenant la rue scintillait sous une mince couche de verglas. Les deux invités s'étaient emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes et s'apprêtaient à quitter leurs hôtes. Le perron brillait dangereusement. « Att... » BOUM « ...ention c'est glissant. » Trop tard, Draco était déjà par terre. Il laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur et aussitôt Harry s'était accroupi auprès de lui.

« Ça va? Tu n'as rien de cassé?

- Il faut faire un bisou magique! » s'exclama Tantale. Ron quant à lui était hilare.

Hermione et Harry aidèrent Draco à se remettre sur pied et celui-ci gémit légèrement quand il sentit sa cheville l'élancer. Harry eut un regard inquiet. Il salua rapidement ses amis et son filleul, saisit fermement son cher et tendre par la taille et l'entraîna clopin-clopan dans un coin où ils pourraient transplaner tranquillement.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Draco se laisa tomber sur le lit. Il ne broncha pas lorsque Harry lui retira chaussures et chaussettes pour examiner sa cheville. Il quitta la chambre quelques instants et revint avec de la pommade. Draco grogna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco?

- Je n'ai pas de bisou magique moi? » Il affichait une moue contrariée. Souriant légèrement, Harry se hissa alors au niveau de son visage. Il embrassa légèrement ses lèvres avant de redescendre déposer un baiser sur sa cheville enflée.

« J'ai mal là aussi, » dit Draco, montrant son genou du doigt. Afin de mieux le soigner, Harry lui retira pantalon, pull et chemise. « Et là aussi. » Il désignait son épaule.

« Et là? » demanda Harry en embrassant doucement sa clavicule. « Et là? » Il effleura son ventre de ses lèvres.

« Oui, » souffla Draco avec un soupir de contentement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco dut admettre que les moldus n'étaient pas si stupides: les bisous magiques étaient bien plus efficaces que potions et médicaments!


End file.
